


Reliving the Nightmare

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's nightmare leaves him changed... possibly for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a slash pairing, Please Do Not Flame!! Story written for the LJ group full moon ficlet and the prompt Fire.

**Reliving the Nightmare**

The flames dance wildly as the heat threatens to envelope him. Worse yet are the horrendous screams of his loved ones.

_No! Not again!_ Derek thinks as a wave of panic drowns his senses with fear and sorrow.

He listens as the fires crackle bright and hot around him and the cries of helpless wolves resound off the charred walls. Then he hears it, the lone pitiful cry that isn’t anywhere near animal. It’s the cry a human and inside, Derek knows the human is his mate. No matter which way Derek turns; he isn’t able to reach him. He howls in rage as he tries in vain to tear his way through the wreckage. The building threatens to collapse and still his lover is nowhere in sight. 

Derek lets out another pained cry as he’s forced to exit the building, watching as the bright embers take the wooden structure to its very knees. The tears sting as they fall with unrelenting force. He finds himself screaming in horror as he watches, unable to stop the massacre taking place before his eyes.

Something pulls him back from the carnage and Derek awakes with his body spent and sweaty. The first thing he sees as he bolts upright is Stiles walking into his room. He’s never been more relieved to see another person in all his life, because he knows in his heart that Stiles is the mate in the dream. Only Stiles isn’t hurt or dead like in the nightmare, instead he’s completely safe. With that one thought ringing in his heart, Derek grabs the man and lets their mouths mash madly together. 

Stiles is surprised by the kiss considering they’ve only just begun dating and Derek’s never been the affectionate type. Not that this isn’t a welcome surprise because he’s wondered if Derek really cared at all and now he knows. He can see it all written in the fire of Derek’s eyes and the words of love and devotion that spill forth from the man’s mouth. 

Derek clings to him like he’ll disappear in a puff of smoke and suddenly Stiles is wary. Something’s changed Derek’s heart, something that has him running scared. Something Stiles should fear himself, because anything that can scare Derek can’t be anything good. Stiles is certain it’s a really bad something but as Derek again kisses him like his life depends on it… Stiles can’t help but be just a tiny bit glad.


End file.
